Risk It All
by The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver
Summary: Rose disapears, and The Doctor is willing to do whatever it takes to get her back, before it's too late. But could saving Rose mean losing his life, for good? Possible DoctorRose rated T for saftey. Part one of Chapter Six up!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thought this up when I was sick (which I still am) and was having a season 1 marathon.

My second non-oneshot story! Whoop!

This is dedicated to all the wonderful people on the MC who helped me choose the name. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. Everything you don't is most likely mine.

xXxXx

The Doctor and Rose lay on the floor laughing, after being thrown to the ground by the rough landing. He jumped to his feet, and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"So you say we're in the year 40,000,001 so I'm gonna predict we're in the year 40,000,100, am I right?" she said, nudging him with her elbow.

"Excuse me! I do not always land in the wrong time! Sometimes I'm right!"

"Sometimes being the key word in that sentence." She said, tossing him his coat. He caught it, quickly put it on, and walked to the door.

"Well I guess the only way to prove you wrong, is by going out and looking." He said with a smile as he opened the door. But as he went to look, all he saw was a dark room.

"Rose, can you find that torch for me? I think we'll need it." He said over his shoulder. A few moments later Rose walked up to him and handed it to him. He turned it on and looked around the room.

"It appears to be a basement." He said stepping out of the Tardis

"We need lights." Rose muttered "I'll go find the switch." Walking off with a flashlight of her own.

"So we're in a basement." The Doctor said, moving the beam of light around the room. "A very crowded basement." He added, after almost tripping over a box. "We were supposed to land around a place…maybe we're in the palace. Out of experience I can say that landing in a palace is ne-" he started before being interrupted by a scream

"DOC-" Rose's voice screamed, before it stopped, and her flashlight fell to the ground.

"ROSE?!" he yelled, turning around quickly. He turned the flashlight to where hers was, and running towards it. He picked it up "ROSE!? ROSE?!" he yelled again

But there was no answer. She was gone.

xXxXx

Author's Note: REALLY short first chapter, but they will get longer

Review or…._else_!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Chapter Two here we go! Lights! Camera! Cue disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway what-so-ever own Doctor Who (besides the DVDs and Posters)

And…_action._

xXxXx

Rose woke up on a hard cold surface. She picked her head up rubbed the back of it. She could feel a bump, but from what, she couldn't remember. She groaned quietly, and slowly opened her eyes. She was in a white room tied to a table. Slowly her memory started coming back to her. Basement. Flashlight. Calling out to the Doctor. And she couldn't remember anything else. She looked around the room, but it was empty. So unless he was in another room, they didn't take The Doctor. Why would they want her?

Suddenly Rose heard talking, and she turned and could see two figures out of the corner of my eye. She couldn't see what they looked like, but she could tell that they weren't speaking English. She listened to them for awhile, trying to see if the language sounded familiar, but it did not. She decided to test her luck and try to talk to them.

"Erm…excuse me? If you speak English, could you please tell me?" She said. The voices stopped for a moment, and then they started arguing. Finally one of them said.

"We do speak English, Miss Tyler."

"Why did you take me?" Rose asked.

"We have been observing The Doctor recently. We have seen that he obviously cares for your life. We are using you to get his attention."

"You didn't need to kidnap me! He would have listened to you! He doesn't need a reason to listen, he's not like that."

"Oh, we want more than him listening to us. But you will hear what we want soon enough, Miss Tyler. But now your room is ready, and you are most likely quite hungry. So we will give you your dinner and you may go to your room." The voice said

"Why are you giving me dinner and a room if you just kidnapped me?" Rose asked

"We need you to stay safe, at least until The Doctor comes." The voice said before Rose was blindfolded, untied from the table, and led out the room.

ooooo

"What could have happened to her? Who could have taken her?" The Doctor said. He was back in the Tardis, pacing around the console. He had been trying to fallow the closest source of alien tech, but he lost the trail. So now he was talking to the Tardis, trying to think of a way to find her.

There was beeping from the other side of the conversation "I understand that someone or something took her. I know that's what happened. Don't get clever with me." More beeping from the Tardis "Do you think I'm not trying to think of a way to get her back? What do I look like I'm doing, having a tea party?" he said annoyed that his ship would say he's not trying to get Rose.

He stopped pacing and sat down in the captain's chair, and put his head in his hands. "Why did I let her go off in the dark? If I had paid attention, I would have stayed with her! How could I have been so stupid?" he muttered. Quiet beeping came from the Tardis "No, I didn't expect this to happen, but I should have." He replied "And now I have to get her back." The beeping became a bit louder "Whatever it takes. I'll do whatever it takes to save Rose." He said, standing up. "Now Tardis, we have some work to do. Next stop, Cardiff. Let's go find an old friend."

xXxXx

A/N: ooooo an old friend in Cardiff. Who could that be? If you think you know, don't say, ok?

You'll probably get a description of what the things that took Rose look like in the next chapter, that and a name. I just need to think of it first.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Who guessed the special friend? Think your right? Wait and see!

And I know all these chapters are pretty short, but they'll get longer when stuff really starts happening.

Disclaimer: Check either chapter one or two. The status hasn't changed since then. But it WILL eventually. Maybe….I hope.

Let's start with The Doctor this time, shall we?

xXxXx

The Tardis flew through the vortex, as she continued beeping at The Doctor angrily.

Beep beep beep!!

"Yes we do need him!" The Doctor replied

Beep beep beep beep!!

"I know he scratched your paint, and broke some parts of you a few times, but he didn't mean to!"

Beep Beep!

"We need him because we can use as much help as we can get! We don't know what we're facing here."

Beeeeeeeeep!

"Oh, come on! Don't give me that tone! We need him because he traveled with us for quite some time! He could help. Don't you want Rose back?"

Beep beep beep beep beepity!

"Alright, if I picked up another person, and not just him, would it make you happy?"

Beep.

"Good." He replied with a smile.

The Tardis came to a gentle stop. The Doctor looked at the screen briefly to confirm they were in Cardiff, not somewhere else because she was being stubborn, then grabbed his coat off the floor and ran out the door.

ooooo

"Did you hear that?" a man said

"Hear what?" the other man, who was a bit younger, replied

"There it is again." The older man said

"What are you talking about? I don't hear anything!"

"I hear it." The older man said with a handsome smile

"Well, I'm sorry, but, I don't hear it. Oh look pizza's here." The young man went to get the pizza. A few minutes later he walked back into the room where the slightly older man was "Pepperoni or…cheese." The young man said. But his friend and boss was no longer there.

"You here? Where did you go? Captain? CAPTAIN?" the man said.

ooooo

The Doctor ran down the street in Cardiff, looking around trying to find the man he was looking for.

The man, the same man The Doctor was looking for, ran down the street in Cardiff, looking around trying to find the man he was looking for.

Neither of them saw the other coming. They ran into each other, and both fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor said "I'm busy looking for someone"

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention" the man said at the same time.

The Doctor's head snapped up "Jack?" he asked "That was easy." he muttered.

"Do I know you?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Well, you don't know this face. But I know you." Jack looked at him confused.

"I really must be going, I'm lo-" he started

"Jack Harkness, former con man. Saved a girl named Rose Tyler during and air raid. You planned to con a Time Agent into buying a worthless piece of junk, and then destroy it before they could see it, but you ended up unleashing things that turned people into gas mask zombies." The Doctor started "You assisted in saving the world by taking a bomb away, and before your ship was blown up, a man in a blue box saved you."

"…How do you know that?" Jack asked

"It's me Jack. It's The Doctor." He replied

"Doctor?" Jack said surprised "Why are you here?" he asked

"I was looking for you. I need your help, Jacky-boy."

"You need my help?" he asked in his American accent

"Yes. Someone took Rose, and I need your help to get her back."

"They took Rose? Then why are we still here? Let's go get Rose back!"

xXxXx

During her meal, Rose finally got to look at the things that took her. They didn't look all that alien like, but she could tell they were alien. They looked human, like The Doctor, but they had something alien about them. Rose also got to talk to one of them.

"So where am I?" she asked

"On the planet of Staphlieen, Miss Tyler." The alien that was probably a woman replied

"Why does everyone call me 'Miss Tyler'?" she asked, wondering why the aliens that kidnapped her would be so polite.

"We are a peaceful planet, unless we get lied to, betrayed, or anything similar. As long as we can trust you, we will be polite, Miss Tyler."

"Well you don't need to call me Miss Tyler. You can call me Rose. Actually I would prefer if you called me Rose."

"Yes Rose."

"So what are you called? Like all of you." Rose asked, hoping she got the point across

"We are called the Shlin. Every group on this planet's names are taken from the letters in the name Staphlieen. Are you finished eating, Rose? Good. Let us go to your room."

Rose went with the woman, half expecting a dark dirty room. But when she got to the room, she saw it was similar to a hotel room.

"Well if it's going to be like this, maybe being here isn't completely horrible. It would just be better if The Doctor was here" Rose thought

"Here we are Rose. Now you should go to sleep, tomorrow we have some things we need to go over with you. There is a wardrobe on the other side of the room, you will find a nightgown in there. If you need anything else, just call. Goodnight, Rose." The alien said before closing the door.

Rose didn't like the way she said 'tomorrow we have some things we need to go over with you.' It sounded like being here wasn't going to be as fun as it looked.

xXxXx

A/N: So who guessed it was good ol' Captain Jack Harkness? The younger man he was talking to was probably either Owen or Ianto (to those who watch torchwood).

So The Doctor and Jack will pick up probably one more person. I'll have to think about it. Maybe they'll pick up two people. Feel free to guess the other person!

Remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: On the Doctor's side this is mainly just a filler chapter until they keep going. Just Jack being filled in on what's going on mainly, but they'll be actually doing something next time, I promise!

Well this takes place in season two obviously, so it doesn't really matter that I say this, but I wrote this chapter before watching Utopia

And can they regenerate twelve or thirteen times? I've heard twelve, but the doctor has thirteen for some reason, I've heard it's always thirteen, and I've heard it's always twelve.

Disclaimer: It's all in the first chapter.

xXxXx

"I heard her scream and then she was gone." The Doctor finished informing Jack on what happened to Rose. They had left Cardiff, and were now in the vortex. Jack had had a few questions for him that he wanted to be answered before they keep going, so The Doctor was doing it as fast as he could, just wanting to get his Rose back.

"And I see that you have a new face? Would you mind explaining that to me?" Jack asked.

"Time Lords don't die, we regenerate. We can regenerate thirteen times, this is my tenth form. After you died, it was Rose who brought you back by the way, she looked into the Tardis and it was killing her, and I saved her." He said, the memory of Satellite 5 coming to him. He remembered kissing her to get the vortex out of her. Risking his life for the life of "some stupid ape". But Rose wasn't just some stupid ape, she was different. And now he was risking losing one of his lives to save her, just like he did before. "I was about to die, so I regenerated into this. One of my better looking forms I think, women seem to like me more now."

"Alright, I see. So, who do you think took Rose? Any certain enemy of yours you think would have taken her? Or why they took her?"

"I don't know. I've faced so many different aliens, destroyed many planets in the Time War, there are so many groups that could have a grudge against me. And they probably took her to get to me. They probably knew I would fight to get her back, so they are using her to get to me." _They're using my Rose as __**bait. **_He thought angrily. _Now they will really have hell to pay for this._ "So I was planning on asking an old friend of mine, one that I knew for a very long time, for help, and then we'd go back to the basement we were in to see if there was anything that could help figure out who took her."

"Where do you think we can find this friend of yours?" Jack asked

"She's probably in London." The Doctor said, before getting an idea. "The Tardis can find her. I have some things that use to belong to her, stuff she forgot when she left, and the Tardis can use that to find her."

"Well let's go get her so we can get Rose back." Jack said standing up "Now tell me more about this friend of yours."

"Down boy. She's not interested"

"Who said that was what I meant?" Jack asked, already knowing what answer he was about to get. Just because the face changed didn't mean The Doctor's response was going to as well.

"You did, when you mentioned her." Jack rolled his eyes wondering why every single thing that came out of his mouth was considered flirting…even if it was.

ooooo

"Good morning, Miss Tyler." Rose opened her eyes and groaned, then slowly closed them again. It wasn't just a nightmare, she really had been kidnapped. "Time to get up, Miss Tyler. There are a few things we need to ask you."

"A few things, as in things about The Doctor?" Rose asked. There was no answer, so she asked again "Are you going to ask me questions about The Doctor?"

"Miss Tyler, you need to get up and get dressed. You need to eat so we can get started." Rose sighed. She wasn't going to get an answer. So she slowly got up and walked to the wardrobe, got dressed, and was dragged out the door.

They tried to get her to eat, but she said she wasn't hungry. She really wasn't sure if she could trust them. They could give her something to make her tell the truth. She was certain that they wanted to get information out of the Doctor out of her. But they weren't going to get it, not as long as she could control it.

After they finally gave up on trying getting her to eat, they brought her into a room. It was big and slightly cold, and was filled with books and boxes. Immediately Rose was positive she was going to start being treated exactly like what she was, bait. That's exactly what she was, bait to get the Doctor

"Take a seat, Miss Tyler." The alien said, but Rose remained standing. "Miss Tyler, whether you are sitting or you are standing we are going to do this. Standing won't do anything to stop us." But she wouldn't sit down. "Miss Tyler, honestly! We're going to be here for awhile. You really should sit down."

"I will sit when I decide to sit. You cannot force me to sit. Now, whatever you're planning on doing, asking me about the Doctor I predict, shouldn't be affected by my decision to remain standing. So please proceed."

"As you wish, Miss Tyler. Now tell me, when did you first meet the Doctor?"

"I don't really know time doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Well then, where did you meet him?"

"London obviously."

"What year?"

"I don't remember." She was not going to give them anything they could find a way to use.

"You sure about that, Miss Tyler?"

"Positive."

"What has he told you about his past?"

"Not much." Rose lied. He had actually told her quite a lot. Sure, she knew it wasn't everything, but that would take far too long, since he would have 900 years of history to go through, and would most likely have to explain quite a bit. But anyway, she was fine with not knowing everything she could know about him. It made it fun to find out new things about him. It was like she had a goal to learn as much as she could about him.

"What has he told you?"

"That he had a past form that liked jelly babies." She said "And a past form where he had a suit that was practically every color in the universe." Rose scrunched up her face. She had seen that suit and it probably was every color in the universe, and was definitely the ugliest suit in the universe. She was so glad that her Doctor didn't dress like that. If he did she would probably have to force him to wear something else.

"Has he told you anything about the Time War?"

"Only that the daleks fought in it." She lied.

The alien sighed, and signaled towards the wall. A few seconds later another alien walked in the room with a tray with a steaming cup on it.

"Miss Tyler, you must be thirsty, so we thought you'd like a nice cup of tea. Please drink it, we don't want you fainting from dehydration."

"Oh I'm fine, I don't need any. Thank you, though." Rose didn't know what could be in that drink. And she's seen Harry Potter! You can put one drop of a truth potion into a drink and the drinker will share anything. She was NOT going to drink that.

"Please drink it Miss Tyler."

"No."

"Miss Tyler! Drink it!"

"I refuse to drink anything unless I make it myself. Now, you see, you need me to get whatever you want from The Doctor." She said getting an idea. "You kill me when he finds you he's not going to bargain, because you have nothing to offer. So if I die from thirst because you refuse to let me make my own drinks, it's just your problem. Plus, I die, and you have to face one angry Time Lord. You've heard of the Daleks, right? Well, I've seen them. I was captured by one, and he was furious. He was willing to kill anything that got in his way to save me. So you kill me, and you don't have anything to bargain with, and you get an angry Time Lord on you hands. So it seems to me that I have the upper hand here." The alien looked at her in shock, but remained silent. "So I will make my own drinks, my own food, and I will not answer anything you ask me about The Doctor. Are we clear?"

The alien stared at her in complete shock, before he slowly opened his mouth and said calmly, "Yes, Miss Tyler. Of course."

"Very good. Now I believe we are through here."

"Yes we are, Miss Tyler. Thank you."

Rose smiled slightly. _Guess they didn't see that coming._ She thought.

ooooo

"Doctor…before we go to get your friend, I have a question for you." Jack asked, right before The Doctor sent the Tardis to London.

"Make it fast." He replied, without looking up.

"What would you do to get Rose back?"

The Doctor looked up at the other man. He thought for a minute, before answering "Whatever it takes."

"Good. Now let's go get her."

xXxXx

A/N: I put that "Whatever it takes" thing in, because I was thinking about making a trailer, and I wanted to put that in.

Next chapter Jack and The Doctor are going to get the other person. Feel free to predict who it will be.

And go Rose for realizing that. But will they play along forever? You'll have to wait and see, because there is no way I'm telling you!

Review! It'll make the chapters come faster!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I promised that The Doctor and Jack would keep going in this chapter, and they are!

And for the person they pick up, she may be kinda out of character, but that's because I don't know much about her. So just deal with it as I try to learn more about her. And if you have seen the episodes with her, please give me tips on how to write her character better.

Disclaimer: first chapter.

xXxXx

The Tardis materialized in London, after what seemed like an eternity. Hopefully he could find her, get her to come with them, the get on their way to find Rose. If the Tardis went to the right time and place, they would have been in the spot where they last left her, about five minutes later.

"Jack, stay here while I go try to find her. Don't want you to scare her off." The Doctor said, to which Jack replied with a quick reluctant nod.

The Doctor ran out the door, not even pausing to look at the screen like he usually did, not even pausing to grab his trench coat like he usually did, just running straight out the door. He ran down the sidewalk, looking for the woman. After a minute or two, he saw her, and ran faster, calling her name.

She turned to look at him with a look of shock on her face. "Doctor? You're back already?"

"Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane! There you are, Sarah Jane. I need your help. I really need your help. More than ever." He said panting slightly. "They took her. They took her!"

"Doctor, calm down. Who's 'they', and who did they take?" Sarah Jane Smith asked.

"I don't know who they are, but they took Rose! You have to help me Sarah Jane, you need to help me get her back. I need to get her back, I can't just leave her to die, because they must have taken her because they want me. They know I'm going to try to get her back, so they're using her as bait. Sarah Jane you need to help me. I'm not gonna let her die. Not R-"

"Alright Doctor, I understand." She said. _I thought __**MY**__ Doctor could talk fast._ She thought. "Don't worry, I'll help you. I'll do anything to help you and Rose."

"Oh thank you Sarah Jane!" he said, hugging her tightly, then letting go just as quickly as he had embraced her. "Come on, we can't waste anymore time. The Tardis is over here." He pointed over his shoulder "I also have a friend I want you to meet. He's also helping me find Rose."

They started walking to the Tardis, The Doctor telling Sarah Jane about all that had happened, so they could get in and go. Once they arrived, she was completely filled in. He opened the door and Jack looked up at the two, and then, true to Captain Jack Harkness fashion, jumped up to greet the new guest. The Doctor, knowing what was coming, walked over to the controls and set the coordinates for the basement he was in when Rose disappeared.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Very pleased to meet you." He said, shaking her hand.

"Stop it!" The Doctor said, true to _his_ fashion.

ooooo

The Shlin stopped treating Rose like they were going to ask her a question every two minutes. But Rose still suspected that they were going to harm her soon. They were being too nice to be holding her hostage, and if they planned on her not suspecting them harming her, they definetly picked the wrong girl. They weren't going to fool her.

After a day or two they started to realize that she had her suspicions. They knew she was going to be a hard one.

One of the Shlin walked into Rose's room as she read a book she found. She didn't even look up at the door, just continued to read. The alien slowly approached her, hiding something behind its back.

After a moment Rose looked up. "Yes? Usually when one of you come in here, you've told me what you need by now. So are you going to tell me anytime soon, or are you just going to stand there."

"Just observing, Miss Tyler."

Rose didn't buy it, not at all. She looked down at her book, but watched it out of the corner of her eye. It walked closer to her, and she tensed up slightly. But it just bent over and picked a shirt up off of the ground, folded it, and placed it on the dresser, then started making the bed. "No offence, Miss Tyler, but you humans are very sloppy. Is The Doctor the same?"

"Not really. Even though he looks like a human, doesn't make him act like one. All the times I've seen his room, it was pretty clean. It wasn't perfect though, just cleaner than mine." She replied

"Having a life like yours would be wonderful." It said, with a far away expression. "We are stuck here, they don't allow us to leave. We're kept here like prisoners."

Rose stopped reading and looked up. "I remember when I had a life like that. I hated it. Do you have a name? I want to have something to call you."

"You can call me Arna. If you were to translate my name into your English, it would be something like that. And did you really ever have a life like mine?" Arna said

"Yeah, I did, before I met The Doctor. I didn't really do much with my life. Woke up, went to work, came home, ate chips and watched telly. That was basically my life. The only thing that was even interesting was sometimes I would go down to the pub instead of eating chips and watching telly. But now that I know The Doctor, it feels like we never stop moving." She started to get the far away look in her eyes too. "It's like I'm actually free to live now, and I don't have to worry if I'll have enough money to sponser the next trip to the pub. It's like I have a point in my life."

Arna took this moment to turn around and pull a bottle out of her pocket. She poured some of the contents of the bottle onto a rag she had been hiding behind her back. She walked closer to Rose. "That sounds wonderful. How long do you think you've been with him."

"I have no idea. Some days it seems like minutes, some days it seems like years. Some days it feels like I barely know him, some days it seems like I know all there is to know, and he knows all there is to know about me."

Arna walked up behind her, and took a deep breath. Now it was the hardest part, the end of the plan. All she had to do was think of something that would keep her talking. "What's your favorite part about the Doctor?" she finally asked.

"I don't know, there's so much that I love about him. How when he gets an idea how he pulls at his earlobe. How he can talk at the speed of sound. Ho-"

Rose's head fell against her chest, and Arna pulled away the rag. "I'm sorry, Miss Tyler." She whispered, before running out of the room, leaving Rose is the chair.

xXxXx

A/N: One person said who they thought was going to be the other person to help the Doctor and Jack. Yay for gaiafreedom21!

Next Chapter – Doctor, Sarah Jane, and Jack go clue hunting.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Author's Note: Here it is, PART ONE of chapter six.. And so you guys know, I have no clue how long this story is going to last. Could be ten chapters, or could be thirty. If I keep getting reviews, the story will keep going. But that's not a promise, because I'll probably run out of ideas eventually. But until then, keep reviewing, and I'll keep it going as long as possible.

Now explanation for the reason why it is part one. It was taking me a long time to update and write The Doctor's part, so I thought I would just put Rose's part online, so you get an update. Something to help fill the deep hole that needs to be filled until Christmas. Do you have that hole? I do! Don't like it. I'm rambling, sorry.

Disclaimer: From now on, just check the first chapter.

xXxXx

Rose woke up in a bright room, and couldn't remember what happened to her. She looked around and saw that she was tied to a chair. Then things started to come back to her. She had been talking to Arna, and was knocked out. She also remembered talking about The Doctor, but couldn't remember exactly what she said. What if she said too much?

"Rose, I'm sorry. I really am. I had to!" Rose heard a voice say. She turned to see Arna standing next to her, and she was filled with nothing but hatred.

"How can I believe that? You got me talking about The Doctor, what else did I say?! Tell me." Arna didn't reply. "TELL ME!" Rose yelled.

"You didn't say anything! I promise you, you didn't say anything." Was the reply, but Rose still wasn't sure.

"I don't know how I can believe that. Give me proof."

Arna started to reply, but a voice that was not hers came instead. Rose recognized it as the voice of the alien that was questioning her that she had stood up to.

"Arnallia, what did we say about talking to the prisoners?"

"Sorry sir. I'm sorry. I will never disregard your orders again, sir." Arna said bowing. "Never again."

"I'll show mercy this time, since you got the prisoner here. But if you do it again, you know our punishment for treason, don't you?"

A terrified look formed of Arna's face. "Oh I won't betray your trust again, sir."

"I trust you, this time, young Arnallia. You may go."

"Thank you sir." She bowed again and rushed out of the room.

He turned to Rose, and she flinched slightly, but not enough to be noticeable. Something about him made her think that she should be scared, very very scared.

"So Rose, are you going to tell us about The Doctor now? Or are we just going to have to force you to talk. We aren't afraid to do either one, you know. Just ask Arnallia, she'll tell you that we are serious. So, what will it be?"

"I'm not going to talk." Rose answered quickly. "I made my choice, and I'm sticking with it. No information about the Doctor will be coming from these lips."

"We will make you talk. We will do whatever it takes."

"Bring. It. On." She said, enunciating each word to make sure he knew she was serious.

"We will." He said, turning to leave the room.

"Doctor, wherever you are, I'm waiting. I trust you and I miss you. Save me, Doctor, please." Rose whispered, so quietly she couldn't even hear herself.

"Your silent prayers to the Doctor won't do any good. It will take him a long time to get here, I can guarantee you." He said, turning around to look at her.

Rose's jaw dropped. "How did you…"

But he just turned and walked out of the room.

xXxXx

Part Two is coming soon.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

A/N: Here's part two!

Please ignore the fact that I can't write for Sarah Jane. Like I said before (…I think) I never saw the Pertwee/Baker years with her. All I saw was School Reunion. So ignore the fact that what she says probably won't fit how she would act. And if anyone can give me tips, it would be wonderful.

xXxXx

"So what are we looking for, Doc?" Jack asked as he opened the door of the Tardis, and looked out at the dark and dusty basement.

"Anything that is out of order. We're looking for the same thing that you look for when you're with your team." He stepped out of the Tardis carrying three flashlights. He passed one to each of his current companions. "I'll find the lights, since when Rose went to get the lights she disappeared. For all I know the area by the light switch is a sort of Bermuda Triangle, which is not real by the way, it's really the Closet Corner Triangle, that's where everything that enters disappears. So I'll be getting the lights, just use your flashlights until I find the lights."

All three went in separate directions, Jack going to the left, Sarah Jane going straight, and The Doctor going right. The Doctor walked close to the wall running his hand across it, despite his thoughts not to do so, pointing his light at the wall. Multiple times he tripped over things he could not see due to the lack of light. Finally he found the light switch, and as he reached out for it, he heard a quick scream from somewhere behind him. He quickly turned on the lights and turned around.

"What was that?" He said loudly as he walked towards where the scream came from, while turning off the flashlight.

"I have no idea. It must have been Jack, because I know it wasn't me." Sarah Jane said walking towards him, turning off her flashlight as well.

Sarah Jane and The Doctor looked around the basement for Jack. After a moment The Doctor saw him leaning against a wall, his back to the two. They ran over to Jack to see what had happened to him.

"Jack?" He said when he approached. Jack looked up, his face bright red. "You okey dokey Jack? …okey dokey….not a phrase I should use that often." He said, making a face at the childish phrase.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied breathlessly. "A bit embarrassed though. I'm guessing you heard that scream?" The Doctor and Sarah Jane both nodded. "Yeah that was me. A stack of boxes fell on me and it took me by surprise, that was all." He said laughing

The Doctor and Sarah Jane chuckled, and then the three went back to work

After some time the two men heard Sarah Jane yell "Doctor, Jack! Come here!" The two ran over to where her voice came from. They found her on her knees looking at the wall.

"What did you find?" Jack asked as they both kneeled down next to her.

"She pointed at the wall. "I don't know if this is anything important, but I thought I'd point it out." On the wall there was a black substance. "It seems to be some sort of powder.""You may have found something very important." The Doctor said. He started rummaging through all of his pockets. In one of his coat pockets he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a clear empty glass vial.

"You carry an empty vial with you in your coat pocket?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow, a habit he had picked up from The Doctor himself.

"One can never be sure if they will go through the day without finding something that should be tested. Sometimes I see something and decide that it may be something interesting, and I bring it back to the Tardis to see if it is as interesting or important as I thought. This powder is one of those things. So we'll bring it back to the Tardis and I'll test it and see if there's anything that I can use to figure out what it is, or even if there's a trace of where it came from."

He popped the top off of the vial. Then, he broke a piece of cardboard off of a nearby box and used it to brush the substance into the vial. He put the top back on the vial and stood up. The other two stood up as well, and they walked back to the Tardis to test the unfamiliar substance.


	8. A Question

Just a little question for my faithful readers.

Do you guys want this story to be long and develop over time? Or do you want it to be short? Cause I can either make it short and develop and close quickly, or I can draw it out and make it all happen rather slowly.

So, since all of this is for you guys, what do you want me to do?

Thanks so much for reading!

Brooke


End file.
